one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale
All 12 of the Smash Bros fighters were standing on Final Destination. FIGHT! Captain Falcon runs towards DK and performs the Knee of Justice, sending DK flying, but DK gets back and slaps Ness. Ness screams as he is being launched into outer space. DK looks around and gets on a Barrel Jet K.O.!. Yoshi and Pikachu continute fighting, trading blow for blow. Yoshi eats Pikachu and spits him out, but then after that Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, making a huge explosion and knocking Yoshi into the sky and off the stage. K.O.! Link then slices at Smaus, who fires a beam at Link, knocking him to another side of Final destination. Link notices someone behind him while he is flying.... wait. FALCON... PUNCH! the Falcon Punch sent Link flying as he screamed. K.O.! Fox and Samus start fighting. Fox fires his blaster. Then Samus fires a missle. but Fox isnt done. Fox then sees Samus fire a giant beam, but Fox uses his relfector, killing Samus. K.O.! Mario jumps into the air and slams into Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff uses rest, knocking Mario near Samus's corpse. Mario looks around and then sees Pikachu. Pikachu used Volt Tackle but right when he was about to hit the plumber, Mario grabbed Pikachu and tossed him to oblivion! K.O.! DK quickly lands down to see what has happened. He sees Fox, who quickly grabs him and kicks him several times. But DK got mad and punched Fox. Fox was knocked out. K.O.! Luigi walked up to Jigglypuff. Luigi punched him and then slammed Jigglypuff.. and goes for another attack. But before he can do that, Jigglypuff uses rest, sending Luigi flying. K.O.! Mario and Donkey Kong both collide fists.Mario takes out his hamer and slams DK with it, but DK punches Mario, knocking him space and back, which knocked him out K.O. DK looked around. But then he noticed a pink puffball.... Kirby! Kirby swallowed DK and spit him off the stage and into oblivion! K.O.! Captain Falcon: Falco...... PAWNCH! The Falcon punch hit Kirby, but Kirby quickly fought back by smacking Cap with his hammer. Kirby smiles and looks at Jigglypuff. K.O.! The 2 puffballs battle in the end. Kirby pulled out a miracle fruit and started swallowing Jigglypuff, but before he can do it, Jiglypuff used rest RIGHT before he got sucked in. Kirby was sent flying while he was screaming until he dissapeared as a star. Jigglypuff, who was standing over all the combaatnts bodies, smiled, and floated off, trying to be innocent. K.O.! THIS MELEES VICTORY GOES TO... JIGGLYPUFF!? Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees